lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Front/Seasons
This page details information on each season of Dawn Front. Season 1 - Daybreak War The dungeon of snowfield has been woken up. The darkness and the dawn have collided for the first time. Ran from August 24th to September 3rd, 2018. Featured the Snow Wolf and Peacock Pavane suits. Styling Themes 'Theme 1: Low-key Ball' Kimi and Orlando assist Nameless Chivalric Order in destroying Nidhogg's plan, which requires a battle against Reid and Flynn in Losol City. To reinforce, please put on The customized clothes of the Apple Federation. *Style: *Tags: 'Theme 2: Matching for War' In a snowy canyon in the north, Louie is going to stop Nidhogg from making the Heart of Snow. Please put on Clothes of North Kingdom to help them. *Style: *Tags: 'Theme 3: Elegant Attire' Kloris accepted the Queen's commission to support Nameless Chivalric Order, but Gray Raven stopped him in the 7th base of Apple Federation. Put on the gorgeous and elegant clothes of Pigeon Kingdom to assist them! *Style: *Tags: Results Overall, Night Order won against Dawn Wings with a final score of 1,448,729 to 1,149,471. * At Losol City, Reid and Shade won against Kimi and Orlando with a score of 966,067 to 476,845. * At Ice Dale, Nidhogg won against Louie with a score of 285,645 to 234,599. * At Base No.7, Kloris won against Gray Raven with a score of 438,027 to 197,017. Season 2 - Hyper Battlefield The lighthouse of the island shines a dazzling light, and the dawn and the darkness shall clash again. Ran from August 25th to September 4th, 2019. Featured the Dawn Blade and Shadow Track suits. Styling Themes 'Theme 1: Cloud Warrior Outfit' To have the cutting-edge technology of the ruins, Kimi, as the diplomat of Apple Federation, is going to sail to Ruin Island with Bai Yongxi. However, Zhu Yuxian is about to be disguised and smuggled by his supporter, Reid, to steal a share. Please put on Cloud Warrior Outfit to help them. *Style: *Tags: 'Theme 2: Futuristic Outfit' Having known the news about leaking information of Ruin Island, Orlando leads elite agents to conduct a covert investigation to the light of science in the virtual world. At the same time, Shade also runs a mission to get the Omniray first and destroy Orlando's plans. Please put on Futuristic Outfit to help them. *Style: *Tags: 'Theme 3: Inconspicuous Outfit' When Louie was trying to get the lost property for the elves, he heard the news about leaking information of Ruin Island, and he decided to investigate and promote cooperation in person. Nidhogg sent troops to stop him to prevent uncertaintly. Please put on Inconspicuous Outfit to help them. *Style: Results Overall, Night Order won against Dawn Wings with a final score of 1,747,417 to 695,301. * At Jinchuan City, Kimi and Bai Yongxi won against Reid and Zhu Yuxian with a score of 371,897 to 319,212. * At Hyper Square, Flynn won against Orlando with a score of 1,210,184 to 139,609. * At Bay of Eternal Sea, Nidhogg won against Louie with a score of 218,021 to 183,795. Season 3 - Dark Frontier The border city is shrouded in the cloud of danger as the dark force draws near. Ran from November 16th to November 26th, 2019. Featured the Glittering Star and Nightingale suits. Styling Themes 'Theme 1: Tailored Apple Dress' Reid heads to Rosset City to trade some potions. Shade is tasked to get rid of Orlando's tracking. Kimi seems to have found something about Lady Crescent and the real trade position. Please put on Apple Federation Haute Couture to assist them. *Style: *Tags: 'Theme 2: Winter Combat Suit' Nidhogg uses a batch of Potion No.7 as the bait to lure the main force of Nameless Chivalric Order into an encirclement. Please wear warm North army suit to assist them. *Style: *Tags: 'Theme 3: Elves of Pigeon Forest' Gray Raven heard some secrets about elves in the short fight. He broke into the taboo area in Pigeon Forest to collect more samples for the new potion. Dress up like Pigeon Forest elves to assist them. *Style: *Tags: Results Overall, Night Order won against Dawn Wings with a final score of 923,192 to 450,072. * At Rosset, Reid and Shade won against Kimi and Orlando with a score of 653,524 to 204,488. * At Mordosa, Nidhogg won against Louie with a score of 216,477 to 110,671. * At Pamir Forest, Chloris won against Gray Raven with a score of 134,913 to 53,191. Category:Dawn Front